Sharp Shooter
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: When a lonely albino Lucario who's obsessed with engineering is paired up with a sniper wielding assassin, things unfold rather quickly for the unlikely duo. A truth is soon revealed and before they know it, they are being chased by their own government. They will be forced to work together but who says that they can't start to enjoy each other's company? (Gay lemon [OC x Lucario])


**Hey readers, this is a story I'm doing for one of my Viewers, ThisGuyLovesSubbyLucario. It will feature a sequel for those who prefer FxM pairings as this story features an M [human] x M [Lucario] relationship, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

It was an average day In the Kanto region, people and Pokémon alike went about their days, trading was at a new height with new developments... And a nuclear explosive was detonated in the middle of Vermillion city but other than that, today was pretty average to the normal person, let's take a look at some boring person's day…

Wait you want to know more about the explosion? Oh... Um... Well, where to start. Ok, let's take a look at your less than average soldier, Vennus shall we!

"Right wake up Vennus, we got a confirmed hit in. Over two thousand died, the commander is pissed and wants to see you." The messenger swiftly, leaving the confused soldier.

This became commonplace, ever since some mad Scientist made some portal tunnelling device around one hundred years ago. A terrorist organisation called Pootis have tried to rid the world of the tunnelling devices and Pokémon, while referring to the found creatures as vermin and that they are god's last warning before humanity's demise quoting that Arceus is a cheap pawn of the creatures' deceitfulness. In all honesty they were just really annoying terrorists.

Pootis (protection of omitted truth in society) have been kicking up a fuss recently as they have now bombed four famous land marks and have offed some major scientists in the field of quantum tunnelling, setting back research as far as twenty years. Vennus had been employed last minuet as they had finally identified the ringleader and needed a hitman to take him and his associates.

Vennus had a bloodline that ran through the military, all previous generations disliked the role of killing but it was all they knew. "Kill or be killed" his father's words rang out as he was killed in front of Vennus. The man in his twenties stood just over five feet, had brown hair with matching eyes and a scar on the left side of his face. He was a tall slim build but had plenty of muscle, mostly on his arms and torso. He wore glasses which annoyed him on occasion as he had to take them off to use his gun's scope which chewed valuable time.

"Vennus move your ass, I called upon you over four minutes ago" yelled the egotistical sergeant as he paced in front of a hologram of a collapsed building. "Sorry, they gave me the wrong shoe size again" Vennus was referring to his team mates who loved messing his day up by doing the smallest of things. "As you know we have been given the name of the supposed man behind the monitor." An info drive was neatly passed to him by a Flygon. "You will meet your partner at the drone hangar where he will meet you, understood?" Vennus nodded before walking out.

"Ack shit!" he exclaimed as he walked into a particularly muddy spot of the makeshift camp, they were in the middle of area Zeta, build in accordance with the increasing terrorist attacks. It was hidden and had little to no paving with tents being the main shelters. Vennus hated it here, he wanted to be somewhere desolate with a nice beach with some shade.

"Sup sweetie" said a passer-by, this was one of his nicknames due to unfortunate circumstances, see he was gay. He wasn't the stereotypical type, he kept in shape and tried to appear bold and brash but a rumour spread, revealing his secret. He had been tried with during some inopportune moments with some of the larger men. They had been either fired from their job or fired at by Vennus. How he hadn't been discharged yet was beyond him.

"Well I'll stop by Remington before heading out to see the engie." Remington was an old friend of Vennus' and was sure to continue the production of special ammo for the old custom sniper of his. Remington was the head of munitions and weapons and was like a father to Vennus, you need a gun or upgrade and he will have it for you the next day. "Regular right." Said the gruff man in his fifties with his charcoal hair, large tinted goggles and a coarse beard who threw a box of ammo at the anticipating recipient.

"See you around." Remington then added "Don't let society hold you back and definitely don't let it shoot you!" he said referring to not only Vennus but also the brutal reality of him meeting his demise on any missions, he didn't know if which one would be his last.

* * *

One boring ass walk to the engineering department later

* * *

'So if this PDA is actually right for once them I'm pared with this albino Lucario' the profile picture showed a very effeminate Lucario who was staring at Vennus with a bold but slightly worried look. He mentally cursed, they always paired him with females just to spite him. He had nothing against them, it was his overseers that he hated, when a girl found out he was gay, they would hate his guts for one reason or another, some had confessed and then attempted to kill him when they knew the truth, it was a weekly occurrence that kept him well practiced in hand to hand combat.

Walking in a gate to a large fenced off area, Vennus marvelled at the contrast from makeshift tents to industry as this massive tent doubled as a workshop and a hangar… but upon entry, only one ship was parked there. He got caught up looking at the chrome design that exerted a sense of power and dominance, 'straight out of Mewtroid' he remembered the days of the Nintendo HDs as it was the only console able to survive as much as he could, the legendary console was at the bottom of some river, never to be seen again.

"Oh, hello." Vennus located the voice as the Lucario he had been paired with "just so you know, it runs on a quad fusion engine. It can go from zero to one hundred in about four seconds. It runs on a cell powered by little crystals, it is also good for carpooling, It could hold eight people. Do you like it" Said the slim canine in an unsure manner. He stood beside the war veteran. There was something that Vennus couldn't shake, something off about this individual. "I like it Miss… I presume you built this?" The Lucario looked away, blushing while correcting Vennus. "I'm actually a… guy." Vennus froze 'he is a he! No effing way'

The Lucario stood at four foot nine and had white fur where the usual blue would adorn, his eyes also burned a bright shade of purple that seemed to evolve as you got used to them. He was wearing some camo joggers with some black army boots but no shirt displaying a now noticeable four pack. Vennus didn't know what to do…

"Hello, you in there?" Vennus fazed back into reality "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Jumped to conclusions there, didn't know you were a guy, I thought you were… I never caught your name." Vennus changed the topic in order to bury his mistake. The Lucario just looked onwards and after a bit responded "Names Salem, as you already know I'm different, both with colour and well… other stuff. I work for the engineering department. If you follow me, I will make the intro quick." They walked over to the large craft that was begging to destroy something. In a straight forward fashion Salem spoke "I better teach you how to get out of the craft when things go sour" Vennus was still shaken by the previous conversation but managed to do as instructed.

Salem didn't really pay attention to the lesion as much he did the human, the oblivious man just continued to listen to the pre written mental notes as Salem recited. "And remember to keep your hand firmly on the control column, gentle movements will give you a good reaction, any questions? Vennus didn't and was bored. Salem smiled at the brief "no" before starting the machine and buckling in, Vennus kept the engine at a low hum perfectly still before rushing out the large opening in the tent in a quick, well-practiced manoeuvre while climbing at an ever increasing speed to their destination.

* * *

 **One "you have reached you destination" later**

* * *

It was a large tower with several landing pads, each with its respective vehicle, one spot was free as if anticipating their arrival. "So who is this target, I was told you had the intelligence?" The jackal landed the vehicle before pulling out a file from a case that was wedged down the side of his chair. "T-the targets name is Ace, looks like your average rich guy who has way too much free time." A look at the photo revealed a man that looked similar to Vennus but with no scars and was slightly thinner as well as older, not by much but still slightly noticeable. "So how are we going to do this?" Salem was quick to reply. "Building to the north over there contains the target, they have roughly ten snipers, separate floors. Two body guards in the hall and a guy with a riot shield at the door." "Only ten snipers?" Vennus grabbed his ancient gun before lining up the viewfinder and scoping the building. "23, 11. 22, 2. 24, 17. 19, 6. 22, 3." Five shots were fired, all silenced. Vennus dropped and pulled another clip from his belt, switched with the old before jumping up and repeating. The whole operation took around twenty seconds and already the body count was at ten. "What was the whole numbers thing?" questioned Salem as the Human slung his sniper around his shoulder before answering. "Floor number then window. Means I can use the whole clip in one go without staying out of cover for long and makes it easy to find the window again in the rare chance that I miss."

They had entered the building using a zip line to arrive at the sixteenth floor. The room had belonged to one of the guards, now lying on the floor with the cold expression of defeat on his face while his cold hands rest upon the gunshot wound on his neck. His death had been slow. "So how do we find the guy?" Salem wasn't sure as to how the whole covert thing went, he had been in with the Kanto regions air force. He worked there for three years before working on a solution to the ever increasing problem. "More importantly, how do we stay one step ahead?" the objective was clear and Vennus wouldn't stray from this. He walked promptly to the elevator. A ding was heard as it docked, Vennus pressed the button for the top floor, walked out and threw an EMP at the closing gap and the light flickered after a few seconds.

They went to the twenty second floor. "Why this floor?" Salem asked as they left the stair case. "Floor had the most snipers, they were trying to keep a look out on possible threats while staying close." Salem thought about the logic and it seemed reasonable.

The slim corridor had two men standing by a small door to one of the rooms on the left. Vennus fired at one of the guards and aimed at the other then… _Crunch._ "Shit, it's jammed!" Salem walked around Vennus with a look of determination. The other doorman took a shot at Salem. A lift of the wrist prompted a beep and a whoosh as a glass shield protruded from a device that was now situated in the Lucario's right hand. The shield broke upon absorbing the bullet, sending thousands of glass particles in all directions. As it rained the now determined jackal pulled a small hand pistol from his pocket. It was a new model. One pull of the trigger and silence. The doorman just stood confused before passing out. The gaping wound on his back was a clear indication of his passing as he was now a heatless man. "Almost, got it…" Vennus then pulled his rifle up and the slider moved back into position. "What did I miss?" Salem wasn't sure how he managed to miss the entire event, Vennus had put up the whole spectacle to try to impress him, all for nothing.

"Right, now the door." Vennus moved toward the light frame of oak before pulling it off its hinges to reveal another door. "Wow, how does the hotel allow people to put up reinforced steel door without having any issues… how'd they even get it up here in the first place?" Salem had run into his fair share of doors. He unclipped a small green package from a back pocket. "Do you have unlimited amount of room in there? Vennus was genuinely taken back by the amount of equipment that this engineer had. "Nope, just really small bits and bobs" He went and placed the tiny device before pressing two buttons and stepping back. "So is it a bomb? Should we head back a bit? I don't feel like becoming shrapnel…" the device let of a high pitched squeal as the door started glowing with an intense red that turned to white before nicely flowing out of the way, a nice gap for entry now presented itself. "Kay maybe not… You check the halls for reinforcements, I'm going to kill this bastard for what he did." Vennus walked ahead while adjusting his glasses. Salem did as told and waited by the door.

The room was large with several other doors and a balcony, door closed, there was little to no lighting. "Where are you?! Come out you fucker, let's make this easy shall we!" Vennus had become enraged, he was so close to avenging his father. It had been four years. He was sure that once he had seen the photo that this guy killed his father, glock 20 in hand and… "Show your face you coward!" the memories flooded in. he kicked in the first door. Nothing put a bathroom with several empty barrels lying around. Moving on he saw the bed, remains of a laptop were there, burnt and shot at like so many other people that stood in their way. He tuned to head to the next room but before he could he was kicked in the chest before hearing the words from Ace "Eat tazer you government ass licker" Vennus couldn't see anything but two little jolts of light before an agonising pain forced him to fall back and hit his head. He was rendered unconscious as his partner was oblivious to the happenings.

"Salem come here would you" Vennus called, Salem he hastily checked the corridor once more before heading in. upon doing so he found Vennus standing with Ace lying and bound in a chair while out for the count. "Thought you might want to do the deed." He handed the Lucario the loaded sniper. "Just aim and fire… wait I want to record this." He took a nearby camcorder and started it, hitting the record button and watching. Salem was unsure, something was way off about this, Vennus seemed too eager while the body slumped in the chair had started groaning. He aimed the rifle towards the bound figure, pulling the gun towards his chest and wrapping his finger loosely around the trigger. He took one more glance at Vennus and said slowly "The worst fate of all… is the one that you created for yourself you coward." Ace realised that he had been found out and couldn't escape. Salem was fast to switch to the wide eyed Ace before pulling the trigger and firing at his sides. Time slowed as his limp body fell to the floor with a dull thud. The war was over… they had done it, they had killed Ace and avenged Vennus' father, even if it wasn't done by Vennus.

"Ugh… this reminds me of the time I pissed of a Jolteon as a kid." Said the recovering Vennus who took a switch blade from his sleeve before undoing the binds. He inspected the damage. "Wait, you almost killed me! How did you know it was him?" The Lucario pointed at the camera. "T-the light. He didn't have that scar that runs down your face, the one below your right eye."

Vennus was deciding on what to say but before his brain could do so he felt something against his lips. It was Salem! He was being kissed by none other than the person he met just this morning.

Vennus was going for it, tears streaming from his eyes as he contemplated the worst outcome both for the past and for the present. Vennus went in, he hadn't found anyone as passionate as the person in front of him now and wasn't sure about how this would work out so he enjoyed the moment while it lasted. They embraced holding each other close, Salem's short fur providing a level of comfort for both of them. The kiss broke with the two staring at each other, their silhouettes danced around with the camcorder light. "So it's true, you really are like me." Salem said this while revelling into Vennus' hold, Vennus realised that Salem was referring to his sexual preference, he too was a fan of the man.

They didn't talk much on the way back to the craft that waited patiently for their sauntering. A couple glances where exchanged as they crossed the road that led to the building that they had originally started out. They got a confused look from the mistress behind the desk as they passed, heading for the elevator and going to the top. They stood on the elevator while the humming went on. Vennus grabbed Salem's shoulder and asked "are you sure about this, I mean we barely know each other and I don't even know where you are situated on camp? Are you sure I'm the right one?" The Lucario just stood there. His look of determination looked as clear as ever. He went to show him his answer physically when _ding_ the elevator stopped and the door slid open, revealing five men, four were armed with assault rifles while one stood in a suit while muttering "Yeah, its them" he then put the phone in his trouser pocket.

The two were unsure as to which fact was more disturbing, the fact that five people knew where they were or the fact that they brought guns. They didn't know who they worked for but they look like government standard. "I'm sure you have several questions, so I will keep this quick… you are both being forcefully decommissioned for plotting against your own region, surrender your weapons and equipment immediately." Both of them were surprised. Salem due to his reserved and timid nature. Except for when the government tries to take his research, the compound looked like a misplaced firework display. Vennus was surprised due to the fact that those cases of abuse in the shower room, the little rumours that were passed around that resulted in three soldier's deaths had come to bite him in the ass.

"And what would happen if by chance we said no?" Vennus stated on both their behalves. "You will be shot and forgotten like many before you." This did not faze either of the pair. Salem slowly withdrew a smoke grenade. Vennus slowly pulled the strap for his prize gun off his shoulder and held its weight between his hands. Salem casually leaned forwards handing the smoke grenade to the man before Vennus hit the down button. The door slid closed on some very confused men. "Do you think he wanted the pin?" Vennus smirked as he noticed the gleaming ring sitting in the hand of his partner. They exchanged a small chuckle and then held one another's hand, the both knew that the shit had hit the fan and would need all the support they could get from each other.

The mistress who was reading a magazine behind one of the desks peered up as the elevator made its entry, the same two men from earlier ran out in a hurried fashion as one wielded a gun while the other held a pin that looked like it could belong to a grenade.

As the double door swung outwards, they were met with a desolate street with only one car. That car happened to be a jeep, 'a very fast jeep that is approaching' Vennus finished in his head. They both ran in the opposite direction and turned left down a street as to avoid the new threat. "Where is the nearest park or field?" It was half yelled half muttered by the engineer who ran alongside the human. "Next right, third block on the left." They had to hurry as it was evident that whomever was driving that damned car was definitely not going to ask for directions.

Time slowed as the bullet sailed past Salem's head, it ricochet in an unknown direction as it hit a nearby street sign. Salem had produced a set of keys and pointed towards the predicted area of the field before pressing a button. At this the saviour in the form of a carrier sailed over the street they were battling to get out of, a sentry tried homing on the jeep but didn't fire at it, merely watching as it hovered overhead.

Killing the two betrayers would be easy, but not good to do in front of the craft. Imagine giving a small child a very powerful weapon and then killing its father right in front of it. It will make your guts dead and the driver knew this so continued to approach the pair without firing off more shots.

Vennus turned the corner second as his species had evolved for endurance and not speed. Salem however was a third of the way down the second street. The jeep was clumsy in its turning as it took a wide corner, almost hitting the opposite side of the road before starting up again. The escape vehicle had parked in the told area.

Vennus pulled up the sniper in his position and took out the front right tyre. The tyre didn't detach as the car wasn't moving fast enough for that but caused it to sink a little.

Time slowed once again as another shot was fired, not by Vennus but by the now pissed of assassin that was set to kill. It hit like a ton of bricks, not the bullet that had found its way to Salem's ankle but instead the feeling of watching his love fall down, helpless and afraid as he lay defenceless in the middle of the tarmac. The Jeep saw ample opportunity to take the Lucario out, another statistic to go on his resume, making the killers life better, by taking another's away.

Tears rolled as did the car. Closer and closer. This is not how he wanted to go out, a mental image of his new home with Vennus by his side, celebrating the gift of life as it faded from the old frail canine, was that too much to ask? To die peacefully surrounded by the one he loved?

Arceus heard the plea as the tyre gave out, causing the car to roll onto its side and veer past the white angel Ex Machina style, ploughing into a nearby building. They couldn't believe as both of the lovers looked at one another, eyes sparkled like a rekindled fire. Vennus scoped Salem up into his arms, holding on to the only thing that gave him hope. The salvation of the duo rested patiently in the middle of the grass park, doors open with a feel of welcome to those who so needed it.

"Go to pre-set four… Ack" Salem whined as he was placed on the chrome floor. "Your wound needs attention, Salem where is the first aid?" The interior moved as they became airborne. "Its… under the passenger seat… Shit it hurts!" Checking the location recovered a small green box with the classic cross on it. "Hold still." Vennus took out a syringe and a vail marked as morphine. He loaded the shot, emptying the air and tapping it to make sure that all air was gone. He stuck it into a small area of the gaping wound and pushed the plunger. It ran into a vein and would have its desired effect. Vennus pressed his lips against Salem's in order to distract him from the events that had happened, filling his head with hopes. "Now for le bondage" Vennus recited as he remembers being taught by a peculiar Frenchman how to do the medical procedures. Salem blushed as he took the double meaning of the phrase into his hopes for the new life ahead.

"Warning inbound projectile at two hundred meters and approaching" The craft now proceeded to drop a bit while turning rapidly, the change of momentum caused Vennus to fall next to Salem before they both slid backwards. The view out front was both mesmerising and horrifying as the missile shook the air around the front as the detonated too late. Vennus got back to work with the bandage and made light work of it.

"Place me in the driver's seat. I don't want to lose you." Yelled one distressed Lucario as he prepared for the impossible. Grabbing the control column and pulling up to avoid more danger.

* * *

 **3 Years later in Barrow - Alaska**

* * *

The sun shone down upon the beautiful town of Barrow as people went around their daily routines. Vennus had found a job with the local law enforcement which rarely saw any action. Salem now worked in a small electronics shop that fixed small gadgets. They were both content and happy but they had not taken their relationship further. Vennus was going to change that.

Salem was in the kitchen of the large single floored cabin preparing the usual Friday meal of gammon with potatoes and a siding of asparagus. "Just a little more and… done." He sighed with contempt as he looked at the two perfectly made meals. He started looking towards the window to the driveway just in time to see his worn out and tired Vennus, his usual smile plastered on his face. He strolled towards the door, it opened with warmth and welcome from the bitter weather.

"So how was your day?" The Jackal asked while moving with a minor but noticeable limp trying to get the plates from the kitchen to the living room. The room was large with two wide sofas, a fireplace, a large T.V and a large sturdy glass table in the middle. Vennus sat down next to his companion as the plated were laid down. "It was interesting, the kids around here are learning parkour as a means to outrun me… they are still searching for a way to beat me." The topic of kids had run through both their heads but despite this, they had never talked about it, like some forbidden fantasy… Oh, there's Salem's mind trailing off again.

"You seem kind of tense, you ok?" Vennus asked as Salem moved a leftover potato around the plate with his fork. "Sorry it's just… I'm just wondering when we can have our next 'session', I know you like to wait until the weekends but I just feel like it right now and I'm wondering if we could do it here… I love the cold glass table and all…"

"Sure"

* * *

 **Lemon alert,** **discretion** **advised MxM and bondage (no like, no read, no flames)**

* * *

Vennus was tired but felt his urges for the beautiful snow flake that had now placed the dishes in the kitchen only to return with no shorts on. Vennus stared at the black length that stood at seven inches and widened to a two inch knot at the base. It glistened as the canine slowly stimulated the tip. Despite seeing it before, it felt like a whole new experience every time.

If Vennus wasn't in the 'mood' before, he certainly was now. He could feel himself become erect under the prison of tight clothing. He removed the trousers that hid his arousal. As he removed them and his underwear his member sprung up to attention. He was the same size as Salem

The waiting silk white being pumped faster at the display. "Can we do the thing where you're the 'master' and I try to please you?" Salem suggested in canid heat as he hinted for Vennus to sit on the table. "Sure… what are you waiting for? I'm waiting!" Vennus said playfully as he sat back on the table allowing his member to stand up for Lucario. Salem's mouth watered as he got down on his knees and wrapped his paw around the pole of soft flesh. It had been a whole week.

The canine pumped up and down as his master moaned in pleasure. Oh god did he love that moan. Salem started licking around the tip with his sandpaper tongue before placing it in his maw. "That's it, suck your master off like the good Lucario you are!" Vennus was getting really close, like really close to orgasm. Salem angled his jaws to line up with the shaft and deep-throated Vennus, tipping him over the edge. He grunted as he blew his seed into the awaiting angel's stomach. Salem swallowed multiple times before sliding off and looking up at Vennus with soft purple eyes. "You look adorable when you do that" Vennus stated while stroking the ears of the creature in front of him. "Now it's time for your treat, you deserve it."

Salem shivered in anticipation as Vennus got up to allow him to lie on all four. He was thinking about how this would go but he arched his back as he felt something wet against his ass. Vennus licked around and partially inside Salem while listening to his growling and the occasional howl. The feeling was incredible as the fleshy organ roamed around his inside. "I-I'm cumming!" Salem yelled as he sprayed his load all over the table in large steaks of the stuff.

"Oh, you made a mess of my perfectly good table, I think I need to dish out a punishment." The jackal just stayed where he was while panting heavily. "P-p-please, punish me. I have been very bad!" Salem begged as he turned onto his back and spreading his legs. Vennus was enjoying toying with his 'pet' and had a great idea. "Stay. I will be back in a second, don't squirm too much." Vennus quickly left to grab a certain box of theirs. It didn't take long before he was back with the box. Your average box with unspeakable items inside. A gag, some wrist ties and a vibrator had been selected from the box.

First was the Ties, it took little over a minute to have Salem bound to the table. His legs were tied in such a way that they were spread wide, revealing his erect member and puckered tail hole. The gag was secured in the now muted canine. And finally, the vibrator. Setting it to the highest setting Vennus placed in against the rear of his mate. Salem was in bliss as he struggled against his bondage while the tremors moved inside of him. Vennus took pride in the helpless mess in front of him as the cum from the last round how plastered the table. "Mph, MPH!" Salem cried as he felt the implement go all the way in, causing him to reach his orgasm as well. The spray was as thick as before as it splashed all over his chest and face.

Vennus moved over Salem and removed the gag. "Anything you want to say before I fuck you senseless." Salem couldn't respond despite being able to do so as he was in his blissful haven. "I want to hear you scream my name as ruin that pretty rump of yours." Vennus stated while moving back a very tempting spread. He positioned his cock with his target before plunging in. Salem gasped as he felt every move, every heartbeat of theirs sending waves of pleasure up his spine. "M-m-master…" Salem was mustering up all his ability left to talk. "y-you make-e me v-very happy, I-I love you!" Vennus moved outwards with a smirk across his face, retuning again to pounding the tight pucker of Salem's. This went on for several minuets. Vennus was getting closer but wanted to finish last. He gripped the jet black dick waving itself in the air and began pumping it. "FILL ME MASTER" Salem pathetically whimpered with rough rugged breaths before cumming for the last time, leaving the lusty beast covered in his own fluids. Vennus grunted as he exploded inside of his love. Filling him up to the point that it leaked out in a steady flow.

Vennus withdrew from the unconscious Lucario who lay surrounded in lake of semen. He took him out of the restraints and hugged him while lying on the three person sofa, snuggling with the Salem that he loved to pieces. "You are one kinky creature, huh?" Vennus remarked before drifting off.

* * *

 **Well, I have finished the first generation of this story. Let's see how their son get along shall we? Join me for the second part of this epical tale of lust and love in** _ **Sharp shooter II, Ace's return.**_

 **Comment on how you found this story (It allows me to become better at writing if I know where I went wrong) or if you have any Ideas for the sequel.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Techz out**


End file.
